The present invention relates to a greeting card capable of being mailed and retained in a ring binder by the receiver and sender.
Generally greeting cards are purchased, mailed, received, read and disposed of or saved by the receiver cluttering up drawers, boxes or other storage mediums.
Retention of greeting cards has always been bulky, messy or, in the least, substantially cluttering of ones records as there has been no reasonable means of saving these cards from special friends.
Individuals spend extensive amounts of time finding cards with the right inscription or drafting their own only to have them discarded by the receiver because they have no reasonable means of retaining them without substantial effort on their part.
The present invention eliminates this problem and in fact reduces both, the receivers and senders storage difficulties. Individuals wanting to send cards generally have to go to a gift shop whenever they have a need for a greeting card unless they are willing to keep boxes of cards stored. In the within invention, an individual may sort through a group of cards in a ring binder and select the card that is desirable for the occasion without the necessity of making a trip to a gift shop. The sender may send the selected card to the friend leaving the holed retention strip attached in order that the receiving friend may retain the card for posterity. In another situation the individual may select a card, remove the retention strip and, mail the card to the recipient as there probably would not be retention of the cards, such as in the case of casual acquaintances.
The present invention allows an individual to purchase numerous different cards when shopping and inserting them into a ring binder until an occasion arises for their use. The cards are kept neat in the binder and are always there for easy access.
The prior art of which the applicant is aware are as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 930,290 1909, Holm discloses a postal card having a plurality of enclosed pictures adapted to be viewed in book-like form.
U.S. Pat. No. 764,701 1904, Ayres discloses a detachable book leaf to enable one to use the full ledger page.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,172,010 1916, Cooke discloses loose leaf book having multiple holes in the leaves in order to rotate them in the book when the leaves are torn from the perforations.
U.S. Pat. No. 725,963 1903, Hoffmann discloses having a detachable cover over the postal card.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,428,102 1922, Kelly discloses a detachable invoice sheet with rounded corners for easy and repeated insertion into a typewriter.
U.S. Pat. No. 817,663 1906, Pifer discloses a photographic postal mailing card with a positive picture produced in the camera.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,522,256 1948, Craft discloses a mailer utilizing normal lined sheets with a holed cover capable of being sealed on itself and mailed.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,262,347 1939 Sturc discloses a post card which has adhesive inorder that the card may be folded in half, affixed to itself and mailed with the written message inside the folded area.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,590 1986, Mc Guire discloses a multiple post card as direct mail advertising.
The instant invention relates to a greeting card which can be easily stored by the sender and receiver alike by the retention of the retention strip or mailed as any other greeting card by removing the retention strip and is easily distinguished from the forgoing teachings. The within invention has easy access to a specific card by merely flipping through the binder notebook which may be indexed for the purposes of a choice of a card to send or reminisce of cards received.